epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Epic Rap Battles of History : Vincent Van Gogh VS Jackson Pollock
'Sup everyone and welcome to my final battle from Season 1! So yeah! I know that my last blog was 4 days ago and I should've probably wait one more day, but here is an explanation. Tomorrow I will go on a trip (it will last 2 weeks) and after my return I will start the university. And to make the situation even worse, tommorrow again, with 2 hours before I leave my house I will post some news that will explain more about the schedule for Season 2. So if anyone will be offended, then I'M SO SORRY, but I can't change anything. And besides that, you will not receive any blog posts from me, until July, August or September (depends on the date that Season 2 will start). But anyways, it was an amazing Season with ups and downs, with support and critics, but I'm happy that this Season 1 turn out into 15 amazing battles IMO. I would love to thank from the bottom of my heart to the people who commented, show support, helped me with the NavBox, but most importantly, the people who guest starred in Season 1! Thank you so much! :D This battle is also a tribute to Leandro and to his amazing covers. So hope you'll enjoy the battle man, but I also hope the other readers will enjoy it as well. So without any discussions, let's get to the point! This battle features Dutch Post-Impressionist painter, Vincent Van Gogh rapping against American painter and major figure in the abstract expressionist movement, Jackson Pollock to see who is the better painter. But are they alone in this artistic battle? We'll see! Enjoy! Beat : Gun Shots Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY : ' ' VS BEGIN! 'Vincent Van Gogh :' (starts at 0:24) With his paintings that shocked France! Time for Van Gogh to dance! Against a drunken monkey who doesn’t stand at all a chance How can you beat someone great with a work that has a huge bless? Truth is, you can’t paint shit! Your body of work is an ugly mess I’ll chill in my Terrace, while you can be burned by your Flame, son You’re about to get crushed by this artist who’s always Number One! And it’s so sad that you got expelled twice like an incredible fool But guess what? I’m your new teacher and you just got schooled! 'Jackson Pollock :' (0:44) Enough of your non-sense, who gives my head a terrible hurt Grab your ear back! You can’t hear properly your style made of dirt So listen up here, Van Dork! This battle will be for you the last hour You’re just a ginger hair Dutch weirdo, soft as a Sunflower You say that my work is made of crap? It’s called pure technique This way of drip painting is the one that makes my job so unique! Go back to your museum, ‘cause against me you can’t defend Or maybe you can run back and eat your stinky potatoes, my friend! 'Pablo Picasso :' changes to Picasso's workshop. Beat : Boombap (starts at 0:10) It makes me really wanna vomit when I hear your annoying raps Calling your poor works golden, well I can tell that are pure craps From what I see you’re pure excuses, both as painters and men So it’s ok if you’re mad at me! You’re just two Weeping Women Vince should stop sending letters to his brother, during the day Because you two are that attached, I can tell you’re more than gay! And Jackson, my huge legacy is the one that you should follow Your paintings are just pieces of a colorful diarrhea! 'Lump :' (0:31) Tell 'em Pablo! 'Pablo Picasso :' (0:32) Never mess with the one behind the great Cubism movement Take a lesson from this pro! Your paintings are purely amusement I can win here as clean as my vacation home from Costa Rica Because I just dropped bombs on your asses like this is Guernica! 'Andy Warhol :' changes to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Andy_Warhol_Museum Warhol's museum.] Beat : The Dog (starts at 0:18) Guernica? No wonder that brought attention to the Civil War But more importantly, you three are nothing but just a big bore I will forever be remembered as the leader of the pop art With so many stylish paintings that have a special place in my heart But you three! Just look at you! You don’t know how to dress My God! I can see that as an artist you’re a big disgrace Your 15 minutes of fame came and went, from what I can see! So just take a lesson from this MC, straight from the city of Philly From the start your silly defeat was something that was planned With so much glory upon my life, I even managed a rock band Made fabulous pure arts with Marilyn Monroe and M.J.! I can observe you brainless phonies just got licked by a gay! 'Leonardo Da Vinci :' changes to Firenze. Beat : Oxygen (0:22) Enough! We all know that you were inspired by my fabulous work So who’s the better artist, you say? I think it’s obvious, you jerks Do better and bow down before your master! Take this as an important order ‘Cause you’re about to change from good to bad! Just like Pollock’s disorder Every painter is special in his way! Every painter walks his path But I’m the one superior here! You’re going down by this polymath The greatest artist of all time and a very talented Renaissance Man I’m the pimpin’ genius who sketch the first helicopter, man! You’re about to tilt to the lift, just like the Leaning Tower of Pisa My victory here is as sure and clear as the smile of Mona Lisa! Call me Leonardo the turtle, because I’m like a dangerous ninja It will not take me so long to show you my talent! Let me teach ya Vincent, you say that you’re the Number One, more like Number 31 Pablo and Andy, your insults are weak! So do better and run! I guess I show you that I can be a divine and a legendary rapper So you better chew those words, ‘cause this is your Last Supper! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RA-''' (The logo gets painted by a brush in dozens of colors.) '''-AAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Poll Who won? Vincent Van Gogh Jackson Pollock Pablo Picasso Andy Warhol Leonardo Da Vinci Category:Blog posts